Winds of freedom
by Acturus
Summary: It has been 9 years since Elsa exiled herself to the North mountain, choosing to leave everything behind. In that time, the world changed. Humains and mythical beings are in worst relation than ever. When old friends come ask for her help, will she refuse? After all that time of isolation, is she still human anymore? Was she ever? AU Mediaval Fantasy, Elsanna (non-incest)
1. Prologue: Opportunity

AN: Heyy! So I present to you, Winds of freedom (currently a temporary title). It's an AU, kind of complex so if I lose anyone on the way, please inform me and I'll try to explain better. (I might post a small chapter of this world's history to help a little) The main ideas of the story are already all finished, I just need to put it nice and clean into words. It will be divided in two ''arc''.

I'm warning you, it will include a LOT a Disney characters who will only be based lightly on their original source so they can fit nicely in the story. Sorry. EX: All character from the Lion king are humans. (don't worry, that's probably the worst one)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Disney character used.

Scandinavian mythology is used.

Important information: Folklores are mythical beings (elf, dwarf, troll, witched, ect...)

**Prologue: An opportunity**

The wind was howling in the night, the snow, dancing around in a mystical waltz, crawling like snakes between the houses and people crowding the marketplace. Homeless roaming in the streets, shielding their face from the icy wind, townspeople hurrying to their destination, eager to hide away from the frost, guards patrolling, cursing the cold under their breath as it bit trough their heavy layered coats.

Hyvernberg never was a warm place. There was always snow, it was always cold. Nights were worse, colder. Even through the people here were used to the harsh climate of the days, never could they get used to the one ruling the nights. That might have been why I was receiving so a couple of strange look as I entered the Lusty Horse inn, wearing a light long sleeve and hooded woolen shirt and thin cloth trousers. The cold didn't bother me. Never really did.

None of my skin was visible. Bandages were covering my arms, hands and feet as well as the lower half of my face while the hood concealed what was left of my face from view. All of white, I probably seemed to glow, contrasting with the dark clothed men and women sitting in the tavern. Most certainly not the best way of being subtle.

I didn't come from here and, by my appearance, they could tell.

They didn't mind outsiders, it was the case most of the places I went but, the moment your face was hidden, you became a stranger. And people didn't like strangers. Because they are suspicious. When people can't see the other's eyes, they feel threatened. At least, that's what I've been though. Personally, I never really understood the human mind even if I, myself, was half of one.

But I didn't care. I wasn't planning to stay long. And, quite honestly, I didn't bother myself with what they were thinking about me, not anymore in any case.

Besides, I didn't liked them either.

I went to sit at the wooden bar ignoring the curious stares of the people, most of them most probably too drunk to stand.

''Want something, gal?'' The bartender asked in a low-pitched gruff voice.

I took a couple of coins from my pocket and put them on the counter. ''Beer.'' I didn't really liked alcohol, actually I couldn't even taste it and it didn't make me feel dizzy in the slightest no matter how much I drank of it. Wasn't sure why I ask for some. But when the men put a pint in front of me, I took a sip anyway.

''A women, eh?'' He said about the newfound knowledge he got from my voice. I didn't answer, instead taking another sip. He took the hint and didn't ask anything else. I started to look around. Several people were here, maybe 10 to 15 others. Most of them men. There was a couple of tables, a staircase at the left of the door and a fire burning in the center of the room, only source of warmth in the small tavern. The men had stopped looking at me, minding their own business. _Sigh. _

Finally, after a few minutes, I heard the distinct sound of a creaking door being opened followed by the loud voice of the wind and heavy footsteps. The door being in my back, I couldn't see the person who entered but I could feel his presence as he came next to me and put his brown leathered gloved hands on the counter, supporting his weight. I could finally get a look on him. A man. Tall and tough. He wasn't the boy I had known anymore... His heavy coat and his blond hair were covered in a tick lawyer of frost. Kristoff Bjorgman. He was the reason I was here.

He took a quick glance at me. ''I'd like to rent a room.'' He said to the barman, taking a handful of coins from his coat pocket and placing it on the bar. He was handed a key. ''First room on the left, upstairs.'' The gruff barkeeper said.

I listened to the wooden floor creaking under Kristoff's boots as he went up the tavern.

I gulped down in a shot what was left of my drink.

''I'll take a room as well.'' I pulled out a small bag from my trousers and dropped it on the counter. The bartender checked it before sliding a key toward me. ''Third room on the left, upstairs.'' I took it and raised from my seat, going up the stairs. Once on the second floor, I headed to the first room on the right and put my hand on the handle. _'Time to go check what she wants..'_ I twisted the knob and entered, without knocking.

Kristoff was there, sitting in a small wooden chair, feet on the tiny squared table in front of him. He had remove his coat and gloves, that were currently spread out on the floor.

''Well hello, Elsa. Long time no see.'' _'Elsa'_ how long had it been since I last heard my name? ''This will take a while so you should probably get comfortable.'' He said while gesturing the bed with his head. I went and sat on it, not before removing my hood and the bandages covering my neck to my nose, thus exposing my face to the man. I ran a hand trough my hair, pushing a few strands back and moving my single braid over my shoulder, letting it rest on chest. I took a deep breath. It was easier to breathe this way.

I return my blue eyes on the man. He smiled.

'' Whoa, you changed, you're more.. womanly now. It's been what? Nine years?'' His smile faded slightly. ''You didn't make yourself easy to find, you know.'' I felt a little guilty at his words. 9 years... I didn't know it had been that long but I still felt bad for not giving my friends any news. No _''I'm alright.''_ No_ ''I'm alive''._ Friends... Were they even my friends anymore?

I finally allowed myself to talk. '' How did you find me?'' He tried to disguised his hurt at my emotionless tone. Probably not what he wanted to hear, probably not what I wanted to say either. But there's only so many time alone you can take and so many metaphorical walls you can built before you lose most of your socials skills. ...I guess I'm lucky I remembered how to speak..

''I got word of a certain rumour while working in my ice harvesting business.'' He said after regaining his composure. ''About a snow goddess singing and playing fiddle at night near the North mountain.''

''A snow goddess? Don't they know the Deities are dead?'' The words were said harsher than I wanted then to be. Kristoff didn't answer me but I could see in his eyes; _'some people just refuse to believe what they are not willing to accept..'_

''The rumour reminded me of someone I knew... And here you are.''

''The message I got from the messenger bird, it said her highness of Corona wanted to deliver me a message. What is it?'' The blond man frowned.

'' Her majesty. Rapunzel is queen, now. And don't you talk like you don't know her!'' He sounded like he was restraining himself from yelling at me his last sentence. His eyes were searching mind, seeming like he was desperately trying to see a part of the friend he once had. '_That person is gone, Kristoff.' _I wanted to say. _'I'm not who I was before.'_

I chased away a look of guilt before it could appear on my face. My old friend pursued, noticing I wasn't planning on saying anything.

''Elsa.. The world changed these past 9 years.'' His expression turned serious. ''The High king, Simba, died. With no successor, it's his uncle who took the throne. The relationship between Humans and Folklores are worse than ever.'' Kristoff paused.

That part got me confused.

''Worse? Last tim.. Nine years ago, it was war, Kristoff. How could things be worse?''

''The Folklores Empress wish for peace between our two species.'' My eye widened.

''Maleficent is asking for a treaty of peace?'' Kristoff nodded.

''The thing is, you can't erase a past of hatred so easily. Both species are tearing up, and for many reasons: Personal opinion, practicality, beliefs... Some humans want peace, some want to annihilate the Folks. Now they're killing each others, their own kind, for divergence of opinion. Same goes for the Folklores.'' Another pause, probably to let me take in the information. ''As for the High king... I never thought Scar would have been a particularly good ruler but.. he changed for the worse too. He became an angry man, full of hatred. Out of his 13 sons, he lost 4 of them to Folks, including his firstborn.''

''They were killed by Folklores?''

''3 of them, yes. Died in war. His firstborn, the ex-Prince Adam, was changed into a beast by a witch. He was exiled... His father send him away to a lost castle in some lost forest.''

''So, I guess the High king refused the treaty?'' The blond nodded, eyes closed.

''Yeah. He did.'' His brown eyes opened. ''And of course, that's causing rebellions. To add to the problem, Claude Frollo some crazy prophet is putting ideas in the people minds using our lost Deities to make sure mankind don't stop hating Folklores. Some bullshit about Folks being mistakes the Deities made. It's all nonsense but some people believes it anyway. By Odin, I think he genuinely believes himself...''

I swallowed hard. I knew Frollo. I had met him. Suddenly, I regretted coming to meet my old friend. I had the pressing feeling I was going to get pulled into this mess.

''And that concerns me how, Kristoff? What does Rapunzel expect of me?'' I didn't want to have anything to do with that world anymore. I was fine alone. Anyway, I didn't have my place among others. And that went whether _'others'_ are Humans or Folklores, for I belonged to neither of them.

''That's... Were it become complicated...'' He took a breath. I leaned back on the wall next to the bed. ''Corona is part of the rebellion against the High king. Rapunzel wants the peace to return to the lands. But... That won't happen as long as Scar is seated on the throne. So Esmeralda, another sympathizer of the rebels, did a little digging and found out that Simba has a sister.''

Silence. That's a chock.

''Mufasa had a daughter no one has heard of?'' Kristoff shook his head slowly.

''No. But his wife did. An illegitimate children. That was a little before your time but, it was actually Her majesty Sarabi who was mankind sovereign by blood. Mufasa was a king of a small kingdom in the south who married her. He only became High king after she passed away, giving birth to said illegitimate daughter. But, since she is a direct descendant of the last High sovereign by blood, she is the legitimate heir to the throne. Even higher in line than Simba. And we found her.'' I saw the blond man hesitate for half a second.

''So, who is she? Who's the father?''

''... Princess Anna of Arendelle. Her father is Adgar, the king of Arendelle. He took her in after Sarabi's death. Idun, his wife, knows about it. 'Don't know how she took the new but she treated and raised the girl as her own. Anyway, the rebellion wants to make her regain her rightful place at the High throne. Obviously, Scar knows about her existence too, so she'll need an escort: One sole guardian, not to draw attention, who could get her to our capital, Varstolhet.'' Hesitation again. ''Soooo, Rapunzel tough you... Could do it?''

I stared blankly at him.

''She wants _me_ to help? Why would _I_ do that? I'm not even a warrior!'' I nearly yelled. Now I was mad. For so many reasons. My back started to sting, in a painful reminder of what had happened.

The temperature dropped, frost started to conjure itself on my bandaged fingertips.

Kristoff's eyes widened, even so slightly, I regained my calm as soon as I realized what I what doing, making the ice melt go away.

''I.. Rapunzel said that they need you for political matters. The peace won't be easy, even if the treaty is signed. That's why she thought that, if you, a half Folklores half Human, would be the one to help establish that peace, it would make the whole thing easier. Beside, you know how to rule a country and how the Folks thinks, BB thought you both those things. You would be a great asset to Anna.'' BB... I frowned slightly, thinking of my lost mentor. ''And you may not be a warrior, but I know you know how to fight... And conjure Ice.''

I looked at the floor. Frowning, deep in thoughts.

'' Elsa.. When Rapunzel said she needed someone who knew the mountains to go get you, I didn't jump on the occasion because you could bring back peace. I... I'm your friend Elsa. And I don't know what happened to make you isolate yourself for nearly a decade and I realise you're not the same person I knew but... The Elsa I knew didn't like to be alone. And I know for a fact you can't have change so much that you're liking this. You stopped living Elsa!''

He was right. I did. Out of fear. Out exhaustion. And it hurt to be reminded.

''Elsa... This is an opportunity for you to return, to be accepted. If the Folks and Humans lived in harmony, you would have a place to be. Maybe even find other half-blood like you. I can't make this choice for you, but this is _the_ opportunity of your life. Make sure no to regret it.''

I stayed silent for what seemed like hours, days. Weighting the negatives and positives. Then it hit me.. What do I got to lose, I have nothing.

''Alright. I accept.''


	2. Chapter 1: Dept

I know, there a lot of talking and explaining in this chapter too. The adventure part will come. Next chapter or the one after. I promise. Just let me set the premise. .'

Disclaimer: Still the same.

**Chapter 1: Dept**

The more Kristoff and me were nearing Corona, the less I familiar it seemed. When I was younger, I adored this Kingdom. It was.. Colorful. Everything was. The people were pleasant and the music, oh late god, the music. There always was a least one bard playing somewhere in Corona at all time. Every times I visited, it always seemed like there was some sort of festival going on. As soon as the sun went down; men, women and children were dancing in the streets to cheerful Reels.. But this... This wasn't what I remembered. Now, it wasn't colorful; it was gray. The peoples I saw as we rode through the kingdom didn't have that content look on their faces; they were looking grim and sorrowful. All women and children. I hadn't seen any men yet.

'' They're gone to war.'' My blond friend said, like he was reading my mind. '' The High king is demanding for more and more soldiers. And very few come back.'' He patted his mount neck as Sven made a strange whimpering noise. Sven... I remember when that reindeer was the size of a dog.. ''Come on, they're waiting for us. Lets hurry.''

I hadn't realised I had made my horse slow down. For a small moment, I forgot why I was here, a melancholy having taking possession of my thoughts. But it only took a word from my old friend to make me remember.

I was there to meet a few of the rebels supporters. I was there to take the heir, Anna, to the capital. I was there to help her understand the mind of her own people, the mind of the Folklores. I was there to help bring back the peace.

I sounded so strange in my head. _I was there to help bring back the peace._ How? How could I bring peace to a world when I couldn't bring peace to myself? When my way of 'healing' was to seal everything away. Conceal all emotion behind facade, to help me forget, to help me ignore the past.

I shook my head, _' I shouldn't think like that, come on Elsa, be positive'_.

While lost in my own world, I hadn't realized we had arrived in front of the large stairs at the entrance of the castle. We barely had the time to get off our respective mounts that the enormous door was opened by the two guards beside it, revealing a small stature mustached man.

''Her Majesty the Queen.'' He announced loudly before going out of the way and bowing.

I had to restrain a smile. Rapunzel had most certainly been waiting for us at her window and went down as soon as she saw us arrive. That's the only way I could think of for her to be this quick to welcome us. I was expecting her to come running and jump-hug me, tackling us both to the ground like she used to and then laugh at my clothing, Kristoff having lend me some of his clothes (far too big) since mine were not really subtle.

But she didn't.

She came out, slowly, arms in arms with Eugene, a man I only met once (and by the crown on his head and the golden rings on their finger I'm guessing they got married). A tired smile was gracing her lips and I could see dark circle under her eyes. Her usually messy short brown hair had been brushed out of her face and maintained in place by the golden crown in her hair. She looked older than before_ not only in the physical term. She seemed mature and tired, no trace of the goofy princess I knew. It was hard to imagine she was younger than me.

I understood that war changed everyone, if I had any doubt about that, my few days trip to come here proved it to me.

But if there was _one_ person I never expected to change, no matter what, it was Rapunzel. And certainly not this much.

''You look like a Queen.'' I said, without thinking. The corners of her mouth twitched. She didn't add to my statement, not verbally anyway, but her eyes appeared to be saying _'I am a Queen'_

That was the first time I really regretted leaving, all those years ago. Rapunzel was the first and only girl friend of my age I had. One of the few people I cared about. And, in some place in my mind, my conscience was screaming at me. If I stayed, I had would have been by her side, maybe I would of been able to do.. something, anything. The logical side of me knew I couldn't, but the emotional wished I would of tried anyway and felt guilty for not having done so.

''We have been waiting for you, please come inside.'' She then added, finally a real smile gracing her lips, thought still with a mix of sadness; ''It's good to see you again, Elsa.''.

I nodded my head. I tried to smile, but failed, the claws of guilt preventing me to.

''Follow her.'' Kristoff said, holding a hand toward me. ''I'll take care of the horse.'' I handed him the reins I was still loosely grasping in my left hand. ''I... I'm not coming inside. You know me and royalty.. not a good mix.'' He starched his head, tousling his already messy blond lock even more. ''So, um, in case we don't see each other again before your departure... I think Sven would like a hug. ...And me too.'' He was blushing and not really looking at anything in particular.

My hide eyes widened a bit, my heart started beating faster. I hadn't touch another human being in over nine years.

I pushed my hesitation aside and put my arms around the husky man torso, in an awkward hug. After a small moment of shock from his, he pated my back, making it even more awkward. I pulled back. It hadn't been a long hug, it didn't even last a minute. But the feeling and the warm had been there. _warm_. I almost shed a tear. I had not felt warm, real warm in so long. Longer than the isolation...

I then scratched the reindeer's neck, causing him to make a pleased sound.

Kristoff waved at me, smiling, as he went toward the stables. ''See you around Snow Queen!'' I smiled back. It was a pretty pathetic one, compare to the one Kristoff was giving me. But for now, it was the best I could do. I hoped he understood that I was going to miss him, even if we only reconnect (And by reconnect I mean, him talking and me nodding in the four days it took us to get here).

''Come on, Miss Elsa. The queen is waiting.'' It was the small statured man from earlier. He was gesturing toward the entrance and it was only now I realised that Rapunzel and Eugene had already gone back inside and were currently walking in the hall.

I took a little sprint to catch up to them and then followed the two royals. Closely. The Corona castle was a real maze. At least, that's one thing that didn't change...

We took a left, then a right, we went down, right again and finally a left. I think... I wouldn't put money on that. And I certainly wouldn't trust myself to find back the entrance alone.

Then, I looked around the room we were in.

After reflection, I think I'd rather attempt to find the exit than be here. I did _not_ like to be surrounded by people, even less when they are watching me. A large round table was in the middle of the fairly spacious room, several people seated at it. I made a quick count of 16 person seated at the table, including 3 crowned women. And they were all looking toward me.

I put up a facade so I didn't look like a frightened child. I was nervous. Last time I was surrounded by people, it went really badly. Never mind nervous; I was borderline of terrified as flashbacks threatened to resurface from the dark side of my brain. I would not let them, though. And neither would I let these peoples know I was scared of them. That was on of the things BB had taught me. _''That's how it works with wolfs: Look strong and act courageous, they'll treat you as if you were. It works with humans too.''_

I raised by head; going back to my emotionless self. I looked straight into every person eyes, one after the other, staying a little bit longer on the three crowned women. _'One of them has to be Anna' _I told myself. Two of them were redheads, one was blonde.

The first redhead had her fire-colored curly hair loses, the silver crown she wore almost loosing itself in the red sea of locks, freckles were sprayed on her nose and cheeks. The light blue-green dress she wore matched her eye. There was a scar, extending from under her right eye to the side of her jaw on the same side.

The second redhead hair tilted more toward a strawberry-blonde shade of ginger. Her hair was pulled into two twin braids both resting on her front, above the green flowery embroidery of her dress. A golden tiara was resting on her head. She too had freckles on her face but a little bit less pronounced than the other woman. Wide ocean-green eyes looked at me. She seemed a little out of place, her expression not as cold as the rest of us.

Finally the blond was wearing an elegant very pale blue gown, a similar color to the ice gown I used to wear at the North mountain. He hair was up in an intricate bund on the top of her head and held there by a crystal white band and a delicate looking silver tiara.

I had never went to Arendelle so I could not try to guess who was the person I would have to pass the next few months, maybe years, with based on the design of their crowns or clothes.

Rapunzel and her husband went to sit, leaving only one free seat, between Rapunzel and a slightly dark-skinned green eyed brunette. She was wearing weird colorful clothes and gigantic golden earrings.

I took my seat, crossing my arms and laying back against the back of the chair. Rapunzel is the one who spoke first,

''Now that everyone has arrived, we shall begin.'' I didn't that tone of hers. I was strong and authoritarian. ''I suppose Kristoff already explained to you the basics of our plan?'' She was addressing herself to me. I nodded. ''Very well, then. Everyone, this is Elsa, daughter of Jack Frost.'' I almost cringed. I didn't like to be remembered. ''She's the Half-Folk I told you about and she'll be Princess Anna's bodyguard and advisor.'' I discerned something strange in the way she spoke, like she was hiding something but I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. _'Probably just my paranoia playing with me.'_

''She's younger than what you described. And smaller. Are you certain she'll be able to hold up to the responsibility we are putting on her shoulders?'' It was the blond haired crowned women, possible Anna number 3.

Before anyone could respond, a brown haired man added, ''We're all putting our heads on the line here, your Majesty. There can't be place for doubt...''

''Friends,'' Rapunzel spoke loud and clear, leaving no place for other comments, ''I invited you here to answer to the treat of annihilation. The Folklores might be less numerous but they are at least twice stronger than the best of our soldiers! We cannot wait anymore! There might not be any place for doubt but there is no longer place for hesitation either!''

She took a deep breath. '' I am not asking for your permissions, as I remember it; all of you already agreed to my proposition.'' She made eye contact with the blonde woman ''Queen Cinderella, '' I ruled her out of the possible Anna list. '' it might not seem like it but Elsa is older than both of us, I don't consider her age being a issue even less when I know she has more experience and knowledge of the world than me. And, even though we haven't seen each other in years, I completely trust Elsa of Frost to bring this to terms, if she _promises_ to.''

Rapunzel knew what promises meant to me. I never broke one and I never planned to. She was going to use that to make sure I didn't run away when things got hard.

Everyone was eyeing me.

That's when I realised they expected me to confirm my participation. ''I...''

_Say it._

_No, I don't want to!_

_I have to! I'll never move on if I don't do anything!_

'' I promised all of you, I will see this to the end.'' I was determined: I _was_ going to see this to the end. I owed _them_ that much, I owed myself that much...

The queen of Corona smiled. '' Very well. We can move forward now.'' She crossed her fingers together and rested her chin on top of them. ''Anna, if you may...''

The second redhead, the strawberry blonde, stood up. She looked somewhat nervous.

''Elsa, this is princess Anna of Arendelle.'' Rapunzel introduced.

''H-uh, Hi! Nice meeting you!''She smiled a wide toothy grin. She reminded me of a wolf cub. The one always full in energy.

... Not sure if that was a good or a bad thing but certainly not the first thing I would like to think of about the next High queen...

I nodded my head in her direction. She sat back down.

I expected Rapunzel to speak again but it was the brunette on my right who did instead.

''Alright, that's that for the introduction, I'm Esmeralda by the way, let's get down to the real deal.'' She was... enthusiastic. Not happy, actually she sounded a little impatient, but enthusiastic. She took a big parchment from under the table and unrolled it on the table, placing rocks on each end. It was a map.

''Alright, now pay attention, I don't like repeating myself.'' She took out needles with colored tips from her pocket and pinned the blue ones on several locations. ''That's the kingdoms where the sovereign are on our side. Try to go to as few of these as possible, the High King is suspicious of everyone and is putting spies everywhere. It'll be safer if you evade locations where the suspicions are already heavy.'' She pinned 4 more needles, yellow tips. ''Those are also allies, but they are smaller so Scar doesn't pay as much mind to them. Try to stop at each of them. They'll have food, clean water and gold coins for you to take. It should be enough to get to the Capital if everything goes well.'' She pointed to the still unnamed redhead. '' Queen Merida, here present, as already sent scouts to check these locations. For now at least, they should be safe.'' She then took the black tipped needles and pinned 8 of them into the map. ''Stay away from these. That's the kingdom Frollo managed to poison. They still believe they're acting in name of the gods.''

She sighed.'' I can't say much about the rest. Especially the Folklores countries. So that's it.''

It wasn't much for information. I wasn't nothing either.

''Alright, so when are we leaving?'' I asked.

''Tomorrow, at dawn.'' Rapunzel said. ''Like I said before, we don't have time anymore. Go to sleep Elsa. You'll need it. You should do so as well Princess Anna. Francis will show you both to your room. The rest of us will stay a little longer. We still have things to discuss.'' She sounded tired. Talks of wars maybe.

I got up. _Tomorrow_. So soon. Kristoff was right, we might not have a chance to say our farewells.

Tomorrow... Tomorrow, I was going to leave with a stranger. Tomorrow, I was officially returning into the world. It felt weird.

But I had promised I would do this. I _needed_ to do this.

To free myself from the past.


	3. Chapter 2: Before Departure

Alright so first thing first, thanks for the reviews and favs\follows. It makes my heart go bah-bum. So, hum, if I make mistakes, I apologise. I'm actually using this story to practice my English (which isn't my first language). But those aren't excuses u.u I'll try to correct as best as I can.

Disclaimer: \Out of service -check prologue\

**Chapter 2:** **Before departure**

I gazed at the horizon, looking at the moon, the clouds, the onion-shaped building under me…

The room Rapunzel had made prepared for me was at the second floor and facing the town giving me a gorgeous look over the city.

It was late. Everyone was sleeping, giving Corona a peaceful though melancholic look. Well, everyone except a few guards of course but I digress. From the position of the lunar orb it was a little before _ótta__1__._ Which meant I was leaving in but a few hours.

I signed. I hadn't slept much. I never did. I didn't like to. I still had a _eykt__2_ to wait before departure.I didn't mind waiting that much, I liked to consider myself a somewhat patient person, but I didn't like doing nothing either.

I raised up from my seat on the windowsill. _'They probably won't notice if I go for a stroll if I come back before breakfast.'_

I wandered in the castle for a couple dozens of minutes, exploring. I had crossed path with a few guards making rounds but they didn't ask me any questions as for my whereabouts. I was grateful for that; I had never liked to explain myself. It was truly just to past the time but maybe I would also be able to orientate myself better for next times, which would be good. After a while of walking without destination I ended up in front of a double door of a room I recognized. The exposition chamber or, like I liked to call it, _'The paintings room'. _

Rapunzel liked art; she liked to admire other's and used to make her own. She was pretty good too. When we were younger, she had convinced me that her parents had allowed us to paint in one of the empty rooms (which was meant to become a second dining room). Obviously, it wasn't the case so you can imagine their faces when they saw the walls covered with painted stars, smiling suns, unicorns and snowflakes. Well, save for one wall, the one facing the doors, were we had actually put a lot of effort into representing the lantern ceremony happening in honor my blonde friend's birthday. After recovering from the initial shock, they had chosen to make the room into a exposition chamber, if we agreed to paint over our doodles.

I entered the room: It hadn't changed at all from my souvenirs and that brought a smile to my face. Our mural was still on the wall facing me, the right wall was used for Rapunzel's paintings and the left and side of the door were covered with paintings from professionals.

''Hey.'' I nearly jumped of surprise, not realising until now that there was someone else in the room. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, in front of the right wall. It was Anna. Her braids were looser and she was wearing a light olive night gown. '' It's Elsa ,right?'' I nodded lightly. ''Having problems sleeping too?'' She said motioning at me to sit next to her. I saw no reason not to so I went and dropped to her side in a similar position to hers, leaving a foot or three between us. She smiled slightly, seeming glad to have some company before returning her attention to the Queen or Corona's old work.

'' I'm kind of nervous. About this whole thing, I mean. It's not that I think you wouldn't help me_ I don't really know you so I can't know that but... I don't know... I just seems like so much. I'm kind of glad you're having problem sleeping too_ no wait that didn't sounded right_ I mean, I'm glad I'm not the only one who worries. You _are _nervous too, right?'' I was but not for the same reasons she was. I glanced at her, listening but not saying anything. I wasn't sure if she even really wanted an answer. I heard her sigh heavily.

'' Back at home we have a painting like that too. Actually, some years ago, Rapunzel tried to remake it after she saw how much I liked the original_ She's my cousin, by the way, if you didn't know...'' I followed her sight to a _Jeanne d'Arc _painting. ''That's why I came here actually. Seeing it kind of give me the impression of being home. Like everything is still normal_ well, whatever normal is..'' Another sigh. '' I'm sorry. This must be awkward for you, I mean, we're like almost total strangers and I'm talking about home...'' She told with an empty laugh.

I frowned. I felt like a mutt for only thinking now about how the girl before me could be feeling. A few days ago, she wasn't an illegitimate child, her father hadn't cheated on his wife, her mother was her _real_ mother, she didn't need to cross the country with a total stranger and she wasn't the one thousand of people were trusting to end the war and take care of the collateral damages that would induce. Since now, I was thinking of the responsibilities placed on me when, in truth, she would carry them as much as, if not more, than me.

I wanted to say something. But I didn't know what, I never knew what... I wasn't good with emotions and feelings..

She got up. ''I'm going back to my room, try to get the few hours we have left of sleep. See you later, Elsa.'' And then she left.

I cursed at myself. _'Why couldn't I say anything?'_

I bended backward until by back touched the ground and laid there, puffing out a small icy whirlwind toward the ceiling.

After simply layin down for the remaining hours of the night\morning, I eventually got up and attempted to fin the dining room_ without success. Luckily, there were still guards in the hallways and I managed to ask one for directions. Thus, after a few lefts and a couple of rights, I finally found the subject of my quest. _'But seriously, in the name of all dead gods, why did this castle had to be this much of a labyrinth?' _

Originally, I thought I would be late with all the time I lost searching but it wasn't the case. Actually, out of the four I knew would be coming, I was the second here. Eugene being the other.

''Hello, Miss of Frost.'' Greeted the butler next to the door with a bow.

Having, now, noticed my presence, the King of Corona raised from his seat at the left side of the long wooden table and pulled out a chair for me. He then stood up to the side of his own, waiting for me to take the presented seat. I did so and he sat back down after helping me into the chair, like a perfect gentleman. It was weird. I wasn't used to these kind of... Actions. Sure, times ago, I was taught the Royal etiquette but... It seemed like a lifetime away.

Maybe it was.

''Good morning, your Majesty.'' I said, trying my best to be polite toward my host.

''Good morning to you as well, Miss of Frost. My wife will be joining us soon.'' He chuckled. ''You most likely know her and mornings don't do well.'' I half-smiled at him. I _did_ know that and it made me glad because it meant that in some way_ some tiny little way_ my old friend, the one I knew, wasn't completely gone.

There wasn't much on the table: Four glass, a pitcher full of water and bowls of fruits, croissants and boiled eggs. I took a croissant.

I was kind of surprised. I didn't mind since I was used to not eating much (or at all sometimes) but I expected a royal breakfast would consist of more... Variety? Luxury maybe?

''It's because of the war.'' Told me the King, catching notice of the unasked question in my eyes. ''The _High King_ is demanding for more and more men and supplies as the days go by. Leaving less food for the people and less labor force to produce more. And, well... You know I was one of 'the people' before so... I insisted that we reduced Corona's taxes so hat families can sustain to their own needs. Of course, Rapunzel agreed immediately. I apologise if it is not to your taste.'' War. Again. Of course. _Of course._ I could of have figured this one out on my own, it made sense. I just couldn't picture Rapunzel living in luxury while her people are living suffering. It just wasn't like her, no matter how much she could change.

'' No, the food is fine.'' _'It's not like I can actually taste it anyway.'_ I bit into the pastry in my hand. _'Politeness' _ I remembered myself. ''Thanks.'' I added.

I definitely _need_ to regain my socials skills...

... I used to have some, right?

Eugene nodded and we both went back to our respective meal. He was nice, I decided.

He had changed too. When we met, he was still a thief. Now, he looked and acted more like a ruler. Like is spouse, he had a more mature look in his eyes and dark rings under them.

We both ate in silence for a few more moments. Halfway into my croissant, Rapunzel and Anna arrived together into the room. The butler greeted them when they stepped in, as he did to me. I looked at the redhead. She had a content smile plastered on her face and her braids had been neatly remade. For a moment, I doubted the person who had talked to me this earlier this morning was the same who was in front of me now. If she was still feeling nervous, it didn't show. She still had her night-gown on, though, contrasting to Rapunzel formal Queen dress. The _Queen Rapunzel_. For some reason, a hole dig itself in my stomach at her sight.

The Queen went to her husband and gave him a quick kiss before settling down in the seat next to his. She wasn't wearing her crown, I noticed, compared to Eugene. He got up and went pull out the chair next to mine for Anna, in a similar way he did for me.

He greeted both of them, they greeted both of us, I just nodded my head in their direction.

It was silent again for a few seconds before the blonde women broke it.

''So, Elsa, did you already decide your travelling plans for the day?'' She took a handful of grapes and popped on into her mouth.

I could feel the Arendelle Princess's gaze on me as she was taking a boiled egg out of its shell. I swallowed the last bits of the pastry before answering.

''There's an inn a little under two days on horseback from here. We should be able to make before the second day nightfall if we stop for eating and stay away from the road. It's not very known from humans and there's a stable for the horses so that's a plus. We'll ride through the first night and pass the next there.'' After two second I added, ''Unless you had another thing in mind your Highness, your Majesties.'' Rapunzel shook her head 'no', munching at her croissant. Eugene did as well. I looked at the princess, she was staring at her egg.

The Queen cleared her throat and Anna raised her head immediately and stared at her, the at me.

''Oh, I_ the inn seems fine to me.'' She said realising she had a say in the matter. Hum... I had to remedy to that, eventually. She had to learn that from now on, she would _always_ have a great deal of say in every matter.

''Very well then.''

I looked through the colorful stained glass of the room. I couldn't see well but, from what I could guess the sun's position to be, dawn was almost upon us. I poured myself half a glass of water and gulped it down in a go before getting up. The feeling of emptiness was still bothering me in my belly.

'' I'm going to change clothes and ready the horses.'' And without waiting for an answer, I went to the door and left.

Being in the same room as Rapunzel was painful. It reminded me of what changed, it reminded me of the past, it reminded me of the humanity I no longer felt I had, it reminded me of... Treachery.

Rapunzel represented my world putting a knife in my back.

I shook my head to clear it. _'Stop it.'_ I told myself _'It's not worth it to go down that train of thoughts.''_ And turned to one of the two guards near the door.

''Please, take me to my room.''

A.N: Okaaay, so not much happened in this one but the adventure start in the next! Yay ^^

So, just to say, this story isn't historically accurate at all and well, it is _fantasy_ so it's to be expected but I'll still try to make it somewhat realistic. So, since it's _technically _set in Scandinavian countries, I didn't want them to use hours so they use eighth of days . Don't go telling people that, thought. xD My knowledge is very limited and not 100% accurate at all, because, well, I'm a 14 year-old high school student not a adult who passed their life studying Nordic history ^^'

In any way, don't worry, I won't use foreign term a lot.

Glossary:

1: 3am

2: A eighth of a day (3h)


	4. Chapter 3: Silence?

Disclaimer: Pas a moi.

**Chapter 3: Silence?**

Rapunzel had have clothes made for me. After having taken a bath, the first one in a long time, I put on the assorted garment.

A dress and an armor.

The armor was mostly black with many light blue, almost white, straps and buckles running down my chest and across my waist. Covering my neck to my ankles, it was tight on my skin and entirely made of leather. It was light and not too suffocating. Gloves and a hood came with it, which I was grateful for. As for the dress, it was a marine blue colored sleeveless peasant tunic stopping at halfway between my knees and my ankles. Putting it on top of my armor made me seem less of a warrior and more of a traveler, even more so since I didn't have a weapon. Equipped but not too much.

I braided back my now wet hair, unintentionally freezing the tips as I passed my hand through my locks.

I went out of my room and followed the guard who had been waiting for me to the stables, outside of the castle. Once I got closer, I had to conceal my deception when I saw no trace of Sven in them. _Kristoff has already left._ I hadn't really expected him to still be here but I had somehow hoped he would.

A tanned tall woman came out of the stable, hay mixed in her long black hair. Her skin was way too dark for her to be born here. She might have been a traveler from a far away land but, from the scars on her wrist, she must have most probably been a slave brought in these regions against her will. She was like me. She was trying to rebuilt her life.

''You must be the daughter of Frost.'' she said with an heavy accent adding to my theory. I nodded, confirming her claims. '' I'm Pocahontas, the royal stablewoman. I was asked to prepare your horses.'' She motioned to a white horse and a light brown one behind her. '' You already rode Maximus to come here, the other is Phillip. He will be Princess Anna mount.''

I went closer to the wooden barn. I had expected to have white stallion again. Usually, animals could somehow sense my power and it made them uneasy or scared when I tried to mount them. Not Maximus, through: He was too proud of a creature. I patted the ornery white horse back. The two animals were already ready. Saddles, water gourds and bags were strapped to the flanged stallions. I checked the bags. Gold pieces, rations, blankets. A sword and a dagger was also tied to both horses, I noticed. There wasn't anything left here for me to do; as soon as the princess would arrived, we would be ready to go.

''Oh, I just remembered, a man named Kristoff had left a message for you.'' Said the stablewoman while brushing another horse mane. I gave her my attention at the mention of my friend. ''He said you should free yourself of your past's ghosts. And that he'll come visit you once everything is over and that you'll better still be in one piece when he does.'' I stayed silent holding back a sad smile, biting my lower lip. _'My past's ghosts, uh?'_ I wasn't sure I could do that yet. BB use to say something similar; _'' Life is for the living, not the dead.'' _I guess that was one lesson I never learned. I just couldn't forget... I signed. _'That's why I'm doing this.' _I told myself _'To bring closure, to get rid of my past's ghosts, to live for the living or whatever other formulation people would choose to explain this.'_

I forced a smile at the woman. ''If you see him again, tell him that I'll try.'' ... ''If you please.'' She glanced at me and nodded before returning to her task.

I sat on the fence of the enclosure next to the stables and watched the sky, waiting for the redheaded princess. It was a little cloudy and the moon was still up and visible. A light breeze made my locks fly. I closed my eyes. It was only after a few minutes of relaxing that I heard footprints come in my direction. I cracked an eye open to see whether it was the stablewoman or the person I had been waiting for and was met with two ocean eyes.

''Hey! Rapunzel said she wouldn't be able to see our departure. You know, because of meetings and such.'' She sounded a bit down, maybe because her cousin wouldn't come to see her off. I could also feel she was a bit uncomfortable, which wasn't surprising considering that I was practically glaring at her. Unintentionally, of course. Old habits die hard.

I looked up the castle. I could see the Queen looking at us from her window. Our eyes met briefly before she turned away from the glass, away from my view. But I had gotten her message. _''Got luck.''_

I jumped from the fence. '' Let's head off, then.''

I could feel my shirt stick to the small of my back. I wasn't use to heat, having passed the last decade in a snowy and cold region. Unluckily for me, even at night it was warm in the ground surrounding Corona. My face was covered in frost, the water in the humid air freezing at contact with my skin.

It had already been a full day since we left Corona, the moon having now taken back its place over our heads. The day had been long, both our backs and posteriors were sore and there hadn't been a lot of distraction. The princess had tried to make conversation a few time only to shut up after a couple of tries, understanding I wasn't going to respond to anything she was asking.

I learned some things about her in her attempt to make me talk. Her favorite color is green, she's 18 years old, she likes summers better than winter (they have both in Arendelle) and she hated side-saddle. She didn't bring up our little one-sided conversation in the exposition room back at Corona .

I looked at my right. The princess was sound asleep, arms tightly around her steed neck. Of course, I was holding the brown horse reins and staying close to it in order to make sure she didn't fall or Phillip didn't go off running. From this distance, I could hear her soft snoring and see a filament of drool dripping on her mount. My face split in a subtle grin at the sight. I could still remember her telling me a little while ago that she wouldn't fall asleep and stay awake with me all night. She was quite stubborn too, even after I told her that it wasn't necessary. Seems the hours of rest she missed the night before our departure had caught up with her. It's fine. She needed to take all the sleep she could get, now, when everything was calm.

The horses were tired too, I knew it. I had only allowed them a few moments of break at the half of day. I didn't want exhaust them either, thought: I wanted them to be able to run if needed. Therefore, we were slowly trotting through the woods. Not stopping but not hurrying either. It seemed like a fair compromise. Also, our moderately slow pace most certainly helped the princess to sleep, slightly rocking our bodies in a relaxing way.

A wooden twig cracked. It hadn't came from under us. ''Whoa'' I said, making both our horses stop. I looked between the trees, trying to see the source of the sound. I couldn't see anything. I didn't hear anything else neither. I calmed down. If it wasn't visible we were fine. ''Canter'' I commanded Maximus while tugging lightly at Phillip's reins to make him follow.

''Is there a problem?'' asked a voice marked with drowsiness. _'Jævla, I woke her up.'_ I looked at the now awake redhead, rubbing her eyes and wiping away the drool residue on her chin.

''No. Probably just some wild animal. Don't worry, we're almost there.'' I said looking ahead. I let go of her steed reins so she could take a hold at them and went little ahead of her.

''Almost there? I though you said it would take two days? _Wait__I didn't sleep trough a whole day did I?'' I held back a laugh.

''You didn't. I added time in case we would have had to take a detour or came across a snag.'' I heard another twig break. I looked around. Still nothing. Phillip snorted. My head snapped in his direction. Another cracking sound followed by the rustling of leaves. I turned just fast enough to see a squirrel jumping from branch to branch before disappearing in the forest. Maybe taking this path wasn't a great idea...

The princess fasten her pace to get to my height.

''Hey, why are we following a trail? Isn't it dangerous to follow the roads?'' I casted a quick glance at her. She had a genuine confused expression on her face. I look back in front.

''We won't encounter any High royals knights here.''

''Why?''

''These woods are known to shelter the Headless horseman. You likely enough heard of him, he's quite known in humans tales.'' That was the case for many Folklores. A story to be told to children and to friends and strangers in bars.

''Hum, yeah. Rapunzel used to tell me that story at night to scare me. He's a soldier who got beheaded in war and became a _Dullahan_, right? A precursor who, once he pronounce your name, announce your upcoming death. ''

'' That's right.'' I confirmed.

'' Isn't it dangerous for us too, then? What if we see him__no never mind__what if he saw _us_?'' She sounded worried now. She was trying to keep her voice low but it was obvious she wanted to yell at me.

''Well, he can't kill me and I don't think he will harm you.'' I kept my cold emotionless tone. I watched a leaf fall from a tree to the ground.

''Why?'' I could feel I had picked her curiosity, the worry replaced with it. I signed, mist coming out of my mouth as the cold air of my breath mixed with the warm one of the night. I didn't really want to explain anything. But she had the right to know, I suppose.

''Well, since I'm a Folklore, or part-Folk if you prefer, I don't really have a name. Names are a humans invention to give them an illusion of control. Folklores aren't given name by their parents, it's humans who give them one at some point in life. Thus, he can't kill someone who doesn't have an _official_ name. It would work with a nameless human too.'' The redhead raised an eyebrow, listening to my words. I didn't really expect her to fully understand, I didn't either. I just repeated what BB had told me. To be honest, I wasn't sure it _could_ be understood. After all, it was only humans who needed to explain everything. She didn't say anything so I took it as a cue to continue.

''As for you, well, you shouldn't trust all that is said in stories. All the Folklores work with...'' I hesitated, searching for a term in human's tongue. '' A code a honor.'' Not exactly right but close enough. '' The principle that if you meet or don't meet a certain condition, you will receive a due reward or punishment.'' I really hoped someone would of explained that one to me. It was harder to do than I would have though. ''Like, the Headless horseman, for example, had his body taken away from his head when he got buried. He then learned that he didn't like when someone took something away from him: He don't like thievery. So, if you once took something that wasn't yours, a loaf of bread, gold pieces, a life, _et cetera; _he will deem fair for him to take your life.'' I glanced at the princess again. she looked lost. Well, I certainly would not become a teacher. ''It's not always as drastic as that but that's the case for every Folk. It's similar to the human's values. For instance, if you saw a mother kill her child, your esteem of that person would lower because you wouldn't think it's right.'' Her eyebrows raised in what I hoped to be some point of understatement. I had already talked too much for my liking.

'' I think I got it. So, since I never stole from someone, he won't have any reason to kill me. Right?'' I nodded. I didn't need to tell her it was only a supposition. A Folk could very well choose to harm a human who hadn't wronged his _values_, especially if said Folklore was once human. Even more so in these times of war. It was just very unlikely.

But I 'knew' the horseman; we had already met so I doubted he would harm someone at my side.

'' Do you have one too? A condition, I mean.'' Asked said princess.

''Yes.'' I saw her open her mouth again in the corner of my eye. ''You don't need to know more.'' Imperative and clear. The subject was off. We rode for only a few instant before she spoke again.

''Did you know your face was covered in ice?'' Silence. Great, she was getting back on her roll of questions...''What about your name? _'Elsa.'_ Who gave it to you?'' I ignored her, opting to listen to the sound of the horses hoofs on the compacted ground, still looking straight forward. ''Come ooon..'' She trailed. ''We were making progress, don't stop talking again!'' True, it was the most I had said to her since we met.

But if she was thinking I had any intentions to pursue 'being social'; she was wrong.

''... What about your human parent? Wouldn't she have given you a name?'' I froze. My grip on the reins tightened, pulling unwittingly on them. Maximus came to a halt with a resentful neigh, his head having being back inexpertly. The redhead made her steed stop as well.

''Is something the matter?'' Her voice was just a weak background voice. Far away. I frowned and squint, biting the inside of my lower lip. Screams and cries resonating in my head. And hot. It was so hot... Fire. Gigantic flames raising to the sky and..

''Elsa?'' The princess had came closer, her left hand laid on my gloved one. I looked in her eyes, two wide orbs of green and blue filled with concern. I broke the contact, taking my hand away quickly like it was burning. I regained my composure, putting back my emotionless mask.

''We'll walk the rest of the way. The inn is about 2200_ faðmrs__ from here._That should be enough to tire you out so you'll be able to sleep once we get there.'' I gave as pretext as naturally as possible while dismounting the white horse. I made the strong animal follow by loosely tugging on his reins. The woman raised an eyebrow at me, suspicious.

''Alright.'' She said, though not sounding fully convinced. I was going to offer her a hand to disembark from the chestnut colt but before I did so she jumped from the animal, apparently not needing any help. Thus we started walking. I had expected to start hearing complains after a while from the royal girl but, in a pleasant surprise, none came. Instead I got more question. Not necessarily ideal but better.

... I think.

I didn't have the heart to shut her up. She sounded genuinely curious and joyful when she spoke. And joy was rare nowadays, I had time to observe that.

'' You seem to know a lot about these trails, did you came here often?''

Maybe war hadn't hit Arendelle as hard as the rest of the world.

''With who were you travelling? ''

Nah. That was highly improbable.

''Did you ever brought Rapunzel here? What about the man who went to get you? Have you ever seen the Headless Horseman? Does he really have a pumpkin for a head? There wasn't any pumpkin in Arendelle, have you ever eaten one?''

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Come on Elsa, don't strangle the girl...

...

Haa finally, peaceful, beautiful silence!

'' You know, there aren't any leaves in Arendelle. Only trees with thorns.''

Nope. Not silence. At least it wasn't a question...

''You know, if you were a little bit more talkative, this voyage would be more pleasant.'' I turned to face her.

'' Princess, this isn't a trip for fun and I'm not your friend so stop acting like I am!'' I snapped. She flinched, taken aback from my harsh tone. I regretted my words as soon as I said them. 'What is wrong with you idiot?! She's only trying to be nice!' I opened my mouth to apologise but before I could, something in the background caught my eye. ''Get on your horse and stand upright.'' I hissed instead. ''Act like his equal and he shall not look down on you.''

I gave her a push to get back on her mount and pointed at something coming toward us. Then she saw him. A knight seated on a strong looking black horse. A headless man. He was glowing in a blue hue, translucent. He was coming from our destination, trotting. I stood next to the princess horse, holding his reins strongly. I could feel Phillip getting nervous. The redhead didn't especially look relaxed either. I started walking, commanding Maximus to follow.

''Don't worry. He'll just pass his way, same as us.'' I said to reassure both the woman and her steed.

''I'm not worried! It's just the first time I see a ghost..'' She murmured with a pout. I rolled my eyes. The glowing horseman came closer and closer and closer to finally pass us. He didn't slow down, he didn't acknowledge us and simply pursued his road.

Then a loud echo of a voice resonated in the woods.

_''Wit gemetan__æftersona, dohtor from is.''_

Phillip neigh loudly, the princess uttered a 'eek' as her steed panicked. I had to use all of my strength to stop him from going on his back legs and running away. Maximus backed away. Ice coated my knuckles and started creeping up the reins, frightening the nervous young horse even more. This time he went on his back legs and I had to let go of him and back away so he didn't struck me.

''Calm him down!'' I yelled at the girl. She screamed again and I winced as she fell to the ground. The chestnut colt stormed away, going back the way we came. We're down a horse, I suppose... I went to the fallen woman side.

''Are you alright?'' I asked. She looked at me strangely.

''Yeah... I think so.'' She said while getting up, rubbing her undoubtedly sore ass.

''Can you still walk? We only have a couple of steps left to go.''

''Yes.'' She rested a hand on her hip. ''What was that, thought?'' She asked as we marched, her supporting herself by hanging to Maximus.

''It was the horseman speaking.''

''What did he say?''

''Basically, he said; hi.''

...

''Hahahahahaha!'' The redhead laughed for a good moment, showing no intention of stopping. Maybe she had hit her head falling?

''What's so funny?'' I finally asked after long moment of hearing her chortle. Even after her laughter came to its end, I never got a answer.

''We're here.'' I announced as a wooden dwelling came into view. A cemetery was at its left and potatoes, cabbages and hay plantation were at its right, next to a nearly unused stable if it wasn't for the white and brown cow in the back of it.

''The sleepy hollow.'' The twin-braided woman read aloud the panel on the top of the inn.

I led Maximus to the stables, taking off his muzzle once the door was closed. He went drink to the waterier. I went back to the princess and we entered together the old inn, the door cracking as we opened it.

'' My, if it isn't Frosty!''

A faðmr is about 2 yard.

I'm not telling you what exactly the horseman said :P

Anyway, just to say that criticism would be _really_ appreciated. I want to make progress because, let's be honest, I'm not an incredible writer but I can't do it without help. So constructive criticism would be fun ;)

And yeah, eventually there will be more action.

Random question: Has anybody actually watched the Disney version of sleepy hollow?


	5. Chapter 4: First step

AN: First thing first, I just realized I might have called Rapunzel as ''The blonde women'' or ''the blonde Queen'' in past chapters when I previously mentioned her as a brunette. I corrected the one I saw but if anyone noticed another, please tell me and I'll correct it right away.

PS: I'm trying to keep my characters to ones who appears in a Disney movie or short film but I may eventually use some from Fairytales or myth that were not adapted. Just to say.

Oh I want to thank everyone who chose to read this story. It makes me happy :3

Disclaimer: Nope. Even if everyone is kind of OOC, they still don't belong to me.

**Chapter 4: First step**

''My, if it isn't Frosty!'' A teenage boy said from behind the Inn counter, which was facing the door. A pleasantly surprised grin was gracing is thin lips as he looked at me with wide blue eyes. His blonde hair was pulled back in a tiny ponytail which I thought quite funny. If he had done that years ago, with is delicate figure, anyone would of mistaken him for his sister but now, it fitted him quite well. His faced had taken more angular features and his stature was more of a man than a little boy.

I offered the boy a wave as I let myself in and hold the door so the princess could do so as well.

''Hey! Gretel! Elsa's back!'' He yelled. I barely had the time to close the door as a golden object launched itself at me, making me stumble and probably fall down if it wasn't for the door being behind me.

''Elsa! It's been sooo long!'' The golden object revealed itself to be a young shoulder-height haired blonde teenage girl. Her arms were wrapped around my middle. I didn't return the embrace, a little bit taken aback. ''I hope you have new stories to tell us!'' She pulled back and turned to the redhead who was looking at us, still looking startled at the sudden outburst from the two blonde siblings. ''You brought a someone too! Who is she? Oh, is Wolf here too?'' Exclaimed the feisty girl.

I felt a wave of sorrow, still, I forced a joyful expression for the hyperactive blonde. I hadn't both of the blonde siblings in a long time and I didn't want to ruin the mood by being all gloomy and sad.

''She's Princess Anna of Arendelle and I'm her escort. Your highness, these are the siblings Hansel and Gretel.'' I made the presentation, each blonde waving at the mention of their respective name. I took a small pause. ''Wolf... BB isn't here. He passed away 10 years ago.'' I did my best to show that it wasn't a big deal, that it didn't bother me anymore. It still did but I wouldn't show them that.

''Oh...'' murmured the girl.

''I'm sorry.'' Said the boy, sympathy filling his eyes.

I put on a fake smile. ''Don't worry, it's being a while. I moved on.'' The two blonde seemed to buy it, smile back on their lips. I glanced at the princess. She looked uncomfortable, being the stranger in the room. I walked a few steps toward the counter. ''Anyway, we'd like to rent two rooms. '' I was about to reach for golden pieces in the bag strapped to the belt of my armor.

''No need to pay, it's on the house. For old time sake.'' Announced Hansel from behind the counter.

''But!'' Added the girl immediately after. ''You'll have to tell us a story later as compensation .'' Both their grin widened simultaneously.

I knew I would not be able to win I started a argument with them. ''That's a fair price.'' I said, agreeing to their term with the intention of still leaving some gold pieces before we left. They had both always loved it when I told them stories and, since BB and I travelled a lot, I always had a new one to tell when I came back.

I was about to ask for the room number not wanting to spend too much time in the open. I knew someone would be coming back and I didn't have the energy to get into a dispute. Sadly, luck wasn't on my side as the door opened from right behind us. I closed my eyes for a second, wishing to delay our encounter.

''Hansel, I saw a horse in the barn, is a client he_'' Her eyes went pass Anna and fell on me. I could feel them in my back. ''You.'' Her tone had changed drastically from cheerful to bitter. I turned around to face the young woman glaring at me. My eyes were void, hers were filled with resentment.

''Greetings, Ruby.'' I said to the woman. She was still wearing a red hood similar to the one who had earned her the _'Red riding hood'_ nickname, similar to the one her grandmother had given her as a wordplay with the girl name. No. Not girl, woman, for she has the same age as me. It was weird. From her long raven hair to her clothes, her look hadn't changed much but at the same time it had. She had matured too, like everyone else.

''Don't greet me. Why are you here? I thought you stopped coming. Is your beast of a friend here too?'' Harsh and cold. I wonder if that was the way I sound.

''BB died.'' The look she gave me then was clear in its meaning. _'Good riddance.'_ Words she wouldn't pronounce in front of the two younger blondes but wanted me to know she felt that way. I choose not to comment on it, after all, I had no right to tell her how to feel. '' I'm here on an escort job. If it makes you feel better, I'll be gone before the half of day tomorrow.''

''She a princess.'' Added Gretel proudly like that title was her own and not the redhead's.

Ruby gaze then went to Anna who was obvious to the reasons of the tense air between me and the dark haired woman. ''Tsk. I don't know why you choose to take _it _as your escort but I pity you.'' A small pause. ''Take any rooms you want. Business hasn't been great since the beginning of the war.'' She returned her attention to me, face contorted in a growl. ''But I want you gone first thing in the morning.'' She was about to go back outside but pause, a hand on the handle. ''You're lucky you're a Folk or the Headless Horseman would have taken your head long ago.''

A window shattered to pieces, covered in frost. I bit the inside of my cheeks and clenched my hands in fist, if it weren't for the gloves, my nail would be piercing my palms. I swallowed back a look a hurt and regret. Gretel took my arm gently.

''Come on, I'll show you to the rooms.'' I knew where they were but I understood her intention and let her guide me and the princess to the chambers, at the back of the inn. She left us there with a ''I'll call you both for dinner when I'll finish it.'' .

The redhead, curious, checked all the room before finally deciding on the one on the far left. I followed her and stopped at the door. ''I will be in the room next to yours if you need anything.''

''Wait!''

I turned to face her.

''I.. hum.. Who is that BB you were talking about?'' She shook her head. ''Never mind. I know what you're going to say: It's none of my business. See you at diner...''

I was about to leave. Then I remembered the way I yelled at her in the forest earlier. _'Maybe if I open up a little it will be enough to mend that outburst...'_ I took a big inspiration.

''No. It's fine. BB was... '' I hesitated a bit.'' He's known from human as the 'Big bad wolf', that's were BB come from. He's a Folklore. Like a giant black wolf.'' No, Elsa. Open up, don't talk like a informant. I licked my lip to moist them. '' He was a dear friend.'' My voice was softer than usual. ''Actually, he was more like family. And my mentor. To answer your question earlier, even thought it contradict what I said before he... He's the one who gave me my name. ''

I was about to say more, a sudden wave of nostalgia taking over me, when I remembered I was talking to someone. Not a wolf in the North Mountain nor myself but an almost stranger.

''My condolences.'' The princess said with a frown. That expression angered me. I didn't need her pity nor anyone else's.

''The past is in the past.'' I said coldly before going into the next room without waiting to see if she wanted to ask anything else. I wasn't sure if I was telling that to her or to myself.

I finally let go of the few bags I was carrying on my back, throwing them on the bed. Then I sat down and waited.

It was barely half an eykt later that a yell from Gretel told us that the meal was ready. As I was going toward the main area of the inn, where there are tables, I knocked and check to see if the redhead had heard the call. I supposed she did since her room was empty of any life form.

As I passed by the kitchen, my eye caught sight of the princess and Ruby deep into conversation. From the look in the riding hood eyes, there was no doubt they were talking about me. _'Great.'_ If the raven haired could manage to get the redhead to share her opinion on my case, which wouldn't be very hard, our journey will very soon become absolutely unbearable.

I went to sit at the squared wooden table where the two siblings and plates of corn and potatoes already were. Oh, there was also a fresh smelling loaf of bread. _'Too bad I won't be able to taste it.'_ The blonde girl was babbling about something I didn't pay attention to. Her brother seemed to do the same as me.

Even as Ruby and the princess came to sit as well, she didn't stop her from talking. I suppose she just couldn't feel the tense atmosphere that followed their arrival. In other circumstances, I would have expected the redhead to join Gretel's rambling. She didn't thought. She was stealing glances at me, looking away each time she met my gaze.

My earlier speculation was pretty much confirmed. Ruby had definitely told her.

Said woman was still glaring at me, no surprises there.

I was beginning to believe she was trying to glare me to death. If it was possible for a human, she would most probably would've succeeded by now. I didn't remember her being this bad. Sure, she never liked me but before she contented to evading me. Maybe anger and resent grew with time.

After thinking about it for a few instants, I decided it was most probably because she was the owner of the inn, now. Without Crane to force her to be nice to clients, BB and me being regular and a fair amount of profit, she didn't have any reason to.

I tried to concentrate on my plate.

Neither the shy glanced nor the glaring stopped.

I tried to ignore them.

It didn't work.

This was starting to irritate me: If they wanted to tell me something; they should just do so.

The presence of Gretel and Hansel was the sole thing holding me from confronting the women, to tell Ruby to let it all out on the table. I didn't care if they yelled at me and I wouldn't say that I didn't deserve it, because I did.

But the constant looks they were giving me were just scratching on my nerves. I did _not_ like to be looked at, not that way. It brings back bad memories.

''I'm going to eat outside.'' I said coldly while getting up and going outside, a corncob in hand. I went in the small barn and leaned against the wall next to my horse.

He looked at me expectantly.

I gave him the corn. I wasn't really hungry anyway. He neighed, content.

The cow mooed as another person entered the stables.

It was the princess.

I looked at her. Maybe I was going to get my confrontation in the end. I need to be careful with what I wish...

''Hey, there you are. Well, that's obvious, I mean I was searching for you.'' She came closer. '' I... That dark haired woman told me something. About you. And the Big b_ The wolf..'' She patted Maximus back before standing in front of me. ''I have a philosophy of learning both side of a story before judging so...'' She carried on.

''Say it.''

''Did you kill her grandmother? Did the wolf eat her with your help?''

''Yes.'' I didn't let anything show. There was more to the story but the facts stayed. Her eyes widened slightly. I heard her swallow.

''Why?'' She asked on a weaker tone. I taught about the question.

''Does it matter?''

''Yes! Yes it does. You're Rapunzel friend! She asked you to protect me, she _trust_ you. Well, I don't! I _can't_ trust you if you never tell me how you're thinking! We passed a whole day together and you barely talked to me. I don't want to pass this whole journey like that, I know I'm not your friend, you made that clear, but we could be.'' She took a pause. She was stressed. Probably never has been face to face to a _murderer _before. _'Tss, if only she knew what else I did...' _

''I want to trust you_._'' Her tone was more controlled now. ''So from this moment on, you have to be honest with me. Now tell me, why did you kill that woman? It's an order.''

I held back from rolling my eyes. And a smirk. An order? She thinks that has any power on me? The girl had an attitude, thought.

I sign heavily. ''Alright, you win.'' I said, remembering some strangers words from years ago. _''The first step to freeing yourself from your past is to open up to others.''_ And I did promises to Kristoff I would try to free myself.

To myself as well, after all, wasn't that my reason for doing this.

'' I met BB when I was pretty young. We were both in... a dark period of our live. '' The first of many in my case, I stopped myself from adding. ''He had already eaten the grandmother when we met.'' I heard her sigh, relieved. ''For some reason I wasn't scared of him. There...'' I searched for words. ''There was something in his eyes that reminded me of myself. We.. We were both lost.''

''Go on.''

I restrained myself to tell her to get lost. ''We just bonded instantly.'' I looked at Maximus. He had just finished the corncob, which dropped to the ground. '' Then Ruby and a henchman found us. I was standing in front BB. That was when I realised he was wounded. The tough man said that wolf had eaten someone and that it was still possible to save her. But they would have needed to kill the _'Big bad wolf' _and cut him open to get the woman out.'' I looked down. ''I didn't let him. I didn't move and, when he tried to walk pass me, I create an ice barrier.'' I finally met the woman gaze again. '' I'm still not sure why... I just couldn't let that wolf die even if it meant someone else had to. Pretty selfish, uh? Thus Ruby's grandmother died. Worse thing is, if I had to do it again, I would.'' I didn't bother to hide the shame in my voice.

''When he healed, we ended up walking together. Eventually and as I became older, we both learned things from the other. He became my mentor, teaching me about the world and I was the one stopping him from turning back into an animal. He never ate another human after that. Ruby never forgave me, thought. I can understand why.''

There. The truth. I sounded worse when I said it out loud. _'My, I haven't talked that much the same day in years.'_

I looked into the princess eyes.

She didn't seem to be sure what to say. '' I can't say what you did was right but... It don't think it was wrong either.'' A pause. ''Thanks.. For telling me.''

I stayed silent.

''I still maintain what I said. I do want us to be friends. You know, when she visited, Rapunzel talked a lot about her Folk friend who could control snow and play fiddle and sing and build snowmen... I really wish eventually you'll let me see that person.'' She paused again. ''This is a good first step. Elsa.''

With that she left me there.

Well, that went... alright. I mean, it could of been worse. Still, I knew that I would need to work to gain the princess trust.

AN: Originally, this chapter was longer but I decide to cut it in half and fuse the second part with chapter 5 :P


End file.
